Beautiful Izumi: A He is My Master Romance story
by Fullmetalcrusade
Summary: This is an alternate universe story based. In it Yoshitaka is a lonely designer who becomes infatuated with the beautiful model/pop idol Izumi Sawatari. If you're looking for ecchi comedy look elsewhere, this is a more serious romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Izumi Sawatari, the most beautiful and successful super models of our time. Ms. Sawatari is not only holds the title of sexiest woman in Japan, and in fashion, but was also recently crowned Ms. Universe. She's the most beloved woman in all of Japan, and for good reason. Her sweet demeanor and gorgeous looks have made her who she is, her jet-black hair, big black eyes, long slender legs, large supple breasts and smooth milky skin. She's everything a man wants and everything a woman wants to be.

It's true; Ms. Sawatari does have millions of fans worldwide. It's not often a Japanese idol breaks international boundaries, but Izumi did it within a year of making it onto the fashion scene. About five months into her career, Izumi was to appear in a German fashion show. She wasn't originally intended to be the headliner, but after making her appearance, Ms. Sawatari stole the show. She swept across Europe, capturing the hearts of men and women alike. It wasn't too long after that did she make it further west, headlining a show in London, appearing on various talk shows and even making a deal with a prominent English automobile maker to be the spokeswoman.

Izumi finally made her way to the United States shortly after her one-year anniversary in the business. She was discovered by an American film director while performing in Spain (by this point she'd signed a record deal and was making her way to the top of the music charts as well.) The director, whose name escapes me at the moment, Mark something, was so impressed by her angelic voice and perfect figure that he felt he just HAD to have her in his next film. He quickly contacted her and setup a meeting. He of course treated her like royalty. He flew her to L.A. on a private jet and set her up in a lavish hotel suit. Mark provided her with any and everything she could possibly need or want, making sure to pull out all the stops in order to impress her. It seems Mr. Mark something was making a film all about women who do nothing but break men's hearts and fiddle with their emotions. It was looking to be a highly successful film, he'd already roped in several other big name actors, and Izumi would have been the only non-actor to get a starring credit. After reading the script however Izumi quickly declined. She said that the script was "in poor taste" and "showed attractive women in a negative and derogatory light" and that she wanted nothing to do with the film. Truth be told, she was also bothered by the fact that it required her to be nude in several scenes and even have sex in one. Ms. Sawatari was worried about her image, and wanted no part of it.

Of course the hotshot director wasn't easily discouraged. He continued to rewrite the contract, giving her more and more money. He even offered to give her some creative control, and even offered to give her a special cut of the film. Izumi, having neither interest nor any background in film making, declined once more. The film did eventually release without her, but to little avail. Most critics slammed it for its constant use of nudity and graphic sex as a means of covering up its thin plot and one-dimensional characters. It seems Ms. Izumi dodged quite the bullet with that one.

That brings us however to present day. Ms. Sawatari has been enjoying her career and working her hardest to make even more of herself. She's told me in several interviews that she doesn't plan on stopping with just pop music. Her first love is fashion, and she hopes to someday be a designer. Well we all wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors, and look forward to what this bombshell has in store for us next.

Yoshitaka removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He's spent the entire night reading everything he could find about Izumi Sawatari. He'd become infatuated with the woman and wanted to learn as much as he could about her, hoping that he would be able to setup a meeting and maybe even convince her to agree to work with him. Yoshitaka stood up and walked away from his computer and looked at the clock, it was 3:30 AM and he'd done nothing that day.

"Damn, I didn't work on a single design. Well it's too late to start now, I'll just work a few extra hours tomorrow. Nice thing about being your own boss is that no one cares when you punch in or out."

Yoshitaka removed his shirt as he spoke to himself. He headed out of his office and down the long hall to his bedroom, slipping out of his shoes and removing his pants before entering the room. He walked in and tossed the cloths into the small hamper in the corner and grabbed a pair of pajamas that lay across his chair messily. He slipped into the pajamas and laid down, yawning and stretching before turning off his lamp. Yoshitaka fell asleep almost instantly and snored lightly, shifting only twice the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshitaka Nakabayashi, renowned designer and eccentric millionaire. Yoshitaka made his way into the fashion world just three short years ago. Though he never officially graduated, Yoshitaka used his family inheritance to make a name for himself and proved his talents with his self-funded opening. At this presentation Yoshitaka showed off several of his original designs for both male and females. While his male designs were well received, it was his female designs that really caught everyone's attention.

His unique and beautiful designs of evening gowns and elegant casual wear propelled him to the top of the fashion charts and quickly added to his family fortune. After only one year Yoshitaka started his own clothing line and was one of the top-selling designers in all of Japan. His work soon spread across the west, becoming particularly popular in France and Italy when two of the most popular supermodels from each of those countries signed an exclusive deal with Mr. Nakabayashi.

Yoshitaka didn't waste time capitalizing on his growing fame in the western world. He quickly setup a show for his fall lineup. The shows took the fashion world by storm especially his lingerie designs and soon Yoshitaka was in New York City prepping for another show that would rival the likes of Tommy Hilfiger and Versace. His show was a total smash, and the resulting acclaim officially brought him into the American market. With his newfound fame in the United States, Yoshitaka began working on a new line of women's active wear and a more economically friendly line of casual wear which would be of the same quality but much more affordable for the average consumer.

Yoshitaka continued working on his designs, bringing something new to the fashion world every year with his new ideas and unique tastes. However the past 2 years have not been well for Yoshitaka as he seems to have fallen out of the fashion world. He hasn't produced a new design in over eight months and many speculate that he ha simply run out of ideas. However, the latest rumors say that Yoshitaka has had his eye on working with Izumi Sawatari, the international super model and pop star. Speculation says that he is going to debut his new collaboration line this fall with her though neither party has made an official statement confirming or denying the allegations. If true this could be the major comeback Yoshitaka has been looking for and the opportunity Ms. Sawatari has said she's wanted for the past two years. It will be interesting to see what can come of this new relationship between these two very talented and very hard working individuals.

Izumi sat back in her chair and took a sip of her tea after having read the short bio for Yoshitaka. Yoshitaka had asked her a few weeks ago to work with him on producing a new women's line but she wasn't sure how this information had leaked out since neither of them had uttered a word to the press or even made a deal yet. She still didn't totally like the idea; Izumi was not just a model but also a fashion expert. She didn't want to limit herself to just one line of clothing seeing as she had worked with many different designers in the past. She closed her eyes and went over the conversation she'd had with Yoshitaka earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nakabayashi but I just don't tie myself to one line. I'm known for my love of all different types of cloths, plus I'm very good friends with the Hilfiger people, what would they think?"

"But Ms. Sawatari, I'm not asking you to be an exclusive model, I'm asking for your help with design. I heard you have been trying to get your designs produced, I can help you with that."

"You…you can?"  
"Yes of course. I would love to see what you've made, and for us to work together on some."

"I have always wanted to make my own designs, and all the other companies have turned me down. They said my designs weren't good enough…"

"Well I'm coming to you now. Please Ms. Sawatari, please grant me the pleasure of working together with you"

"I'll need some time to think about it. I'll call you in a few days."

Izumi sighed and shut down her computer. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, grabbing a pink stuffed bear and holding it close.

"If I work with him, I could finally get my designs out there. But what if I fail? Or worse, what if he doesn't like them. He's a big name designer and he could have me blackballed if I make a fool out of him. At the same time, he hasn't had a new design in a long time, he sounded pretty desperate. Maybe he just wants to use me for my talents…listen to me, I'm turning into a paranoid nut. Of course he doesn't want to do that. If he did he would have picked someone with talent. I suppose I could try, I'll show him some of my designs tomorrow."

She snuggled under the blanket and clapped once, turning off all the lights in the room. She yawned and stretched before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi met me at an outdoor café around 1PM on Wednesday to discuss our deal. I was more than ecstatic when she called me earlier that morning. She didn't seem all that interested when I brought the idea to her a week before and hadn't spoken to me since and I was sure she was going to call and tell me she wasn't interested. The truth is, I did bring this deal to her for more than the reasons I had mentioned and I was sure somehow she'd figured that out. As I've written before on more than one occasion, I am quite infatuated with her.

I've worked with plenty of models since I got into this business, all sorts of models from all different parts of the world. I've met the most beautiful women that Europe and the Americas have to offer and yet not one of them could make my heart flutter the way Izumi can. If there's one thing I've learned about most models, it's that having any kind of conversation with them outside of their work is next to impossible. It sounds like a harsh generalization and maybe in some respects it is, but that doesn't chance the fact that it's true.

With Izumi it's different though. The first time we met we ended up talking for hours about everything. She told me all about her childhood and about her family, I had no idea she had a little sister until that night. We talked about the business and her thoughts on it and she told me about how she really would like to start designing and end her modeling all together. We talked politics, and about life in general. I even found out that she and I share another common passion, baseball. Izumi loves baseball just as much as I do, who'd have ever guessed that? While it may have started as nothing more than a crush, by the end of the night my feelings were that of true love. I felt a connection with her that I haven't felt with another person in years.

Izumi sat down and I told her to order whatever she wanted, it was all going on my bill anyway. I knew I didn't totally have her sold yet so I wanted to make sure to treat her as nice as I could. We had a little light chat and after getting our appetizers got down to discussing the business at hand. Izumi brought me a revised version of the contract, one that both her manager and lawyer had gone over and "fixed" for her. I looked over the thing, it seemed mostly the same except for the fact that she would be making more revenue off the joint project and any designs we might collaborate on in the future. I sent a digital copy of it to my own lawyer with my blackberry but I had no issues with any of the added stipulations.

After sending it off Izumi and I got right back into talking. She told me about her week and all she'd done since we last talk. Apparently she'd gone online and looked up all she could about me and even mentioned that somehow our deal had gotten out which she of course grilled me about.

"Hehe, no Ms. Sawatari, I didn't tell a soul, it would be unprofessional to put you on the spot in the public eye like that."

"Good, I guess it was because we've been seen hanging out people are just assuming we're working on something together, and please just call me Izumi, Ms. Sawatari is much too formal."

I could feel my face heat up when she said that and tried my hardest not to blush. I didn't think she'd be so comfortable with me so quickly, certainly not enough to be on a first name basis. I told her that she of course could call me Yoshitaka.

"Heh, well of course. I've been calling you Yoshitaka this whole time, didn't you notice?"

My face got hot again and I knew for certain that this time I was blushing. Izumi giggled in a very cute way. That's when the meal was served. Neither of us had much, just light salads and iced tea. After lunch she took me back to her apartment and showed me some of her designs. Her apartment was really nice, 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, large kitchen and gigantic living area. She had a large 46" flat screen TV complete with a surround sound stereo system, though she admitted most of that was for her now ex boyfriend.

"I don't even know how to use that crap, and I never use any of it. I mean, when would I have the time to sit and watch TV? It was wasteful; I wish I hadn't spent so much money on him. Anyway, here let me show you my designs."

We sat down on the couch and she got close, really close. I could smell her perfume as it snuck its way into my nose and tickled my senses. She smelled wonderful, the way I imagine an angel would smell. It wasn't long before she caught me staring at her and not at her designs.

"Sorry, I just…I…was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, her voice getting just a tad bit annoyed.

"Well, I was trying to imagine these designs on you. That's how I like to work, by imagining the cloths on the person who I want to model them; I try to tailor it to that person's style. The best way to show off cloths is for the cloths to be a natural fit, and flow with the wearer. And right now…I'm seeing perfect symmetry between you and these cloths, almost perfection." The ends of her mouth curled into a slight smile as I spoke, and while everything I was saying was true, I wasn't staring at her because of those reasons. She leaned in close to my face, so close our noses touched.

"And here I thought you were just checking me out." She said with a slight mischievous cackle. I gulped hard and tried my best not to look intimidated and NOT to become so aroused that she noticed. I failed on the latter. She looked down and noticed the lump and then looked back into my eyes and asked me a simple question.

"Wanna stay for dinner?"


End file.
